


Complaints

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: Adventure Time with Finn and Jake
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Love, Short One Shot, vampire tooth decay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Some things you just can't complain about





	Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Crying was her new alarm clock.

It went off any time of the day and night, no matter where she was or what she was doing.

She constantly complained about it too.

But after quieting the baby down, she'd look over at her pink wife and could see in her amused pink eyes that she saw right through her.

She didn't mind though. She didn't mind any of it.

In fact, everything just made her beyond happy.

She never thought she'd be able to feel this much happiness, but here she was, an amazing wife tucked against her, and the beginning of their family a few feet away.

Marceline, pressed a light kiss to the bubblegum Queen to stop her from waking herself up.

The pink Queen let out a sigh and snuggled into the vampire queen's abandoned pillow.

She giggled.

Never before would the fearsome Vampire Queen be caught giggling, with or without an audience, but she found when she was with her wife, when she was with her children, she didn't care enough to keep up appearances.

Floating over to the crib in their room she gazed down smiling softly at her child.

She picked him up and he quieted almost immediately.

Oh, how he did love attention.

His twin did just as much, she just wasn't as vocal about it.

The vampire picked up her daughter as well before she could start fussing.

She began slowly floating around the room singing to the both of them as they struggled to stay awake.

Her little pink boy was first to go.

They took after both parents but her son obviously took on more of her Bonni's looks and her daughter took on more of hers.

Either way, she had two beautiful children, and no matter how loud or messy or how much trouble they already caused, she loved them more than she thought possible.

She set her son back in his crib but had to keep hold of her daughter for she was still awake and would not let go of the Vampire Queens hair until she was asleep.

Well, even then Marceline would have to pry her fingers open, but still, she did not mind.

"Marcy?" Came a small voice from the bed.

She glided to their bed, baby still in her arms.

The pink woman smiled sleepily at the sight and opened her arms for them both.

Marceline was in her love's arms faster than a blink.

They all snuggled in together, careful not to squeeze the small bundle between them, both women sighing contently.

Yeah, she was beyond happy with her family, and maybe one day, her daughter would finally sleep in her crib through the whole night.

But being wrapped around that cute little blue, slightly pink finger, was something Marceline found she couldn't complain about at all.

**Author's Note:**

> -aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> lol  
> comment on how much you love my work! feed my baby ego! nom nom!


End file.
